Sick
by TheOneWithTheScar
Summary: Hiccup is at it again! While disobeying the doctor's orders, Hiccup gets sick! Cute fluff between Hiccup and Stoick. Believe it or not, this idea came to me in a dream. OOC Hiccup. Please read!


The Doctor said that I need to stay in bed, stay warm, and rest. He gave me rules that I had to follow in order to recover.

Rule #1: Stay in bed at all times

Rule #2: Be bundled up. Stay warm

Rule #3: Only eat foods with a high calorie content

Rule #4: Get plenty of rest

But, hey, rules where meant to be broken.

"WHAHOOOOO!" I scream as Toothless and I race down the snowy mountain. My dad had a meeting in the Great Hall, and it was suppose to last for a few hours. So, I snuck out and decided to go for a ride.

Astrid flew right next to me. We where having a blast. The cold air seeped through my clothes, making my skin cold to the touch. There goes Rule #2.

Astrid knew I was breaking the rules. But, I had been in bed for a whole week now, I needed to get out.

Suddenly, Toothless swerved, and I got a blast of freezing, wet snow. I was soaked, but I didn't care, I was having so much fun.

Astrid and I raced down the mountain at the speed of light. Her blonde braid whipped in the wind. I could tell she was freezing.

The cold air pushed my hair out of my face. My face began to get really cold, but I could care less. I was having a blast.

Suddenly, Astrid and I hit a bump, and we went sprawling into the cold, wet, snow. We laughed as our dragons licked our faces. We sat up.

"Hiccup," Astrid says to me, pointing up at the sky," The sun is almost gone, you better get home,"

I swear. The meeting was suppose to finish at sundown, and it was sundown. I better get home.

"See you, Astrid," I say to her as I jump on Toothless. We fly to my house. Instead of going through the front door, I have Toothless fly into the window in my room. I jump into bed, just as my father opens the door.

"Hey, Dad," I say to him.

He rolls his eyes at me. "Hiccup, why do you not want to get better?"

"What do you mean? Of course I do!"

"Then why did you go flying with Astrid?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about,"

"Hiccup," my father sighs, "I saw you fly into the window. I over heard Astrid talking about it on my way to the meeting. I'm the chief of this village, I know everything,"

I sigh. "Fine, you caught me,"

"Get in bed and don't leave," my father tells me.

"But-"

My father picks me up, and starts to put me in bed, but then he relizes something.

"Gods, Hiccup. You're freezing. And why are you all wet?"

"Well, I kinda-"

"I don't want to here it. Put on some dry clothes and get in bed. And STAY in bed. Am I clear?"

I sigh. "Yes, sir,"

As soon as he left, I changed into dry clothes and jumped in bed.

"What do I do now?" I ask Toothless. I hate staying in bed.

I hear footsteps. My father walks back into my room, a wooden bowl in his hand. Oh, Gods, I know what this stuff is.

"Ew! Dad! I hate my medicine! It tastes like rotten fish and bitter coffe beans! Please!"

"Sorry, Hiccup. Now open up."

"No," I say covering my mouth. That stuff is nasty.

"Hiccup," my father says in a warning tone.

I make a slight whimper as my father spoon feeds me my horrible medicine. After it's over, I feel like I'm going to throw up.

"Here," my father says to me. He hands me a wooden cup full of heated milk and honey.

"When you where a baby," my father says, stroking my hair as I sip on the drink," This would always do the trick. If it was late and you couldn't fall asleep or you where having nightmares, your mother would just put a little milk and honey in your bottle and you where out like a light. "

I smiled, sleepily. "I think it still works." I say, yawning. My father takes the drink from my hands and pushes my shoulders to the bed. He wraps me up in five thick blankets. He carcasses his big hand over my cheek. He sings me a lullaby, the one Mom always used to sing to me.

"If you get sick," my father says to me as I drift off to sleep, "You'll never hear the end of it."

I fall into deep slumber.

**Hey guys! Thanks for reading! Sorry I haven't wrote in a while. I did get a call back on my America's Got Talent Audition, so that's exciting. Please review! I will try to publish more this weekend. I love all of you!**


End file.
